


Alpha of My Heart

by Kaiba13Dragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Mokuba, F/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Kaiba Seto, References to Knotting, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, alpha seto kaiba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba13Dragon/pseuds/Kaiba13Dragon
Summary: In a society that teaches alphas to seek out meek and gentle omegas, Seto has always had mixed feelings when it came to relationships. Society and his heart longing for a mate, but when both Alphas and Omegas annoy him Seto was quite content with continuing on, just him and Mokuba . If only he knew that the universe had other plans…
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Universe in Motion

Whoever thought that the life of an Alpha is so great needs to be pushed off the roof of a fifty story building. 

Eversense he could remember, Seto had hated how their society worked. The world, split into thirds: Alphas, Betas & Omegas; better known as the Triad. Frankly, he found both Alphas and Omegas annoying. 

Other alphas always tried to one up him or prove they were worthy of being his equal. Omegas were almost the complete opposite. Always shying away from him or throwing themselves at him, it was pathetic really. 

He hated being an Alpha sometimes. Thankfully Mokuba was a Beta. He, like other Betas, were calm, collected, and not fully driven by primal instincts. 

Seto at the young age of twelve, had prematurely gone through the process of Presenting. The shifting from child to adult by society's standards. The normal age of presentation, usually happened between the ages of fourteen to fifteen years old.

Now at eighteen years of age, he was in his senior year of high school. All of his year mates, having already gone through their own Presentation, were overly obsessed with finding their ‘soulmates’. He scoffed in his seat as he slyly watched his classmates from over the top of his book. 

The Alphas all were either posturing or participating in some childish form of horseplay, while the Omegas were all grouped together around a series of magazines on courtship and other such frivolites;all giggling and swooning. 

It was revolting. 

Especially now that many of the bolder Omegas were dropping not so subtle hints about being his mate. And don’t even get him started on his business associates who had been trying to set him up with their Omega children sense his presentation.

If not for the fact that he goes into rut regularlly, Seto would say he was asexual. He wasn’t interested in other alphas or omegas. Neither side offered him what he needed; if he ever chose to even bother getting into a relationship to begin with.

Once in a blue moon, his thoughts toyed with the idea of finding another Alpha, but finding one that wouldn't constantly butt heads with him or that would even get into that type of relationship to begin with was rare. That type of relationship was a rarity even if the concept was becoming a bit more common thanks to romance novels.

The Omegas on the other hand, would be unable to handle the Alpha’s he had to associate with on a daily basis. And he knew without a doubt, that any omega he brought around would be constantly bullied and belittled by them; always behind his back of course so as not to challenge him, but done all the same.

His only hope, not that there was any, was if there was a strong willed Omega. One that wouldn’t allow any Alpha to order them about or do as they pleased, that was resistant to the Alpha’s command, and who wouldn’t just drop hints or shy away from him. 

And his chances of finding an Omega like that were 0.000000001%

Truth be told he’d given up on the idea of a mate, a long time ago. There was too much of a risk in bringing some stranger into his and Mokuba’s life. 

To him the whole idea of a ‘perfect’ mate was a foolish child’s dream, an idolized fairy tale that parents and society tell children to get them to conform to the dynamics of the Triad.

No, Seto was quite happy with his life and how things were currently, just him and Mokuba. 

If only he knew that the universe had plans in motion…


	2. Feral Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student arrives and she's...unique to say the least. Seto's interest is peaked a she comes in like a feral storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put my unique spin on the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. I've just found the whole dynamics a bit constrictive in their distinctions so I've just threw in a bit of chaos into the mix.

It was just another day at Domino High, a day pretty much like any other. The sun was out, the weather was perfect. School was about to start for yet another day and Seto could be found sat in the back of the class in his usual seat reading. 

However, much to his annoyance Mazaki and the other Omega members of the School’s pep club were gathered at the front near the door blabbing. Mazaki and that airhead Nosaka were pontificating their ‘welcome’ plan to the others. From what he had overheard, Nosaka had overheard a few teachers talking about a new Omega student.

Frankly his already limited patience was near its breaking point. He was just about to release a snarl of annoyance to get the gaggle of fools to shut up when the door opened. 

Finally the room grew silent...But then of course Mazaki had to open her big mouth.

“You must be the new Omega! Welcome! If you need anything....” She suddenly drifted off, sucking in a gasp as the entire group took a tentative step back. 

Seto glanced up just as an odd scent reached his nose. The scent was chaotic, fluctuating between that of a gentle Omega and an abrasive Alpha; wild yet controlled and both femine and masculine. 

Azure gaze landed on the strange new Omega. She was nothing like the normal Omegas. She was dressed in such a way that just screamed ‘Leave me alone.’ All black leather, metal chains and spikes. 

Azure eyes blinked, before Seto allowed himself to glance her over. The new girl was wearing a black leather jacket with studs decorating the shoulders, a black shirt with a skull design upon the front, and black ripped skinny jeans with multiple chains draped from the belt loops. 

Seto noticed that her slim elegant fingers were encased in fingerless matching gloves. Now he couldn’t see her feet from where he sat, but he would bet that she was wearing boots of some kind. 

Seto let his eyes drift up to observe her features. She was mostly slim with an athletic build, her hips were wide and thighs were a bit thick, attractively so. She had an hourglass waistline, and a decent set of abs if he was observing correctly and a decent bosom, not overly large but larger than most girls in Japan. Her face was slim and heart shaped. Azure eyes collided with light jade. 

She wasn’t the typical Omega... and his interest was instantly snared. 

Seto closed his book, his full attention focused on this new girl. Her hair was fair, a dusty pink like that of the Roses many of the flower shops sold during White day or America’s Valentine's day; mostly straight but with a few braids on either side of her head. He could faintly see the glimmer of a lip piercing at the bottom left corner of her lip.

“Back off. I’m not interested in any supposed ‘help’ you think I need.” the new Omega girl snarled, the corner of her lip pulled back in a sneer and revealed pointed canines. 

"...W-what are you?" Nosaka gasped out, shrinking in on herself when the new girl gave a snarl. The chaotic scent spiking and twisting to that similar of an alpha. 

"I am myself." The new girl huffed and walked past the gaggle of cowering omegas that parted for her like the red sea.

Only to be met by a few of the dumber Alphas with a superiority complex.  _ ‘Well this should prove entertaining.’  _

“Hey babe how about a kiss.” the apparent leader, Eiji if Seto was remembering correctly, jeered and caused his two cohorts (Atomu and Banri) to chuckle. 

“Not even in your pathetic dreams.” She sneered and tried to shove past, her eyes narrowing when Eiji just grabbed a hold of her shoulders, nearest her neck.  **“Release. Me. Now.”**

And there it was, Seto could sense the change; her scent spiked to that similar to a dominant - Alpha, and all traces of an Omega scent became hidden. Seto had to hold back a groan when the group of morons just laughed. It was pathetic really how low on the Alpha totem pole they were; honestly he could smell her scent shift from his place at the back of the class, they were right next to her.

But their laughter changed a split second later as the head of dusty pink hair slammed back into Eiji’s nose, his hands went slack, to clutch his probably broken nose, and allowed her free range of movement. 

With a snarled war cry, she twisted around, grabbed ahold of Eiji's school jacket and literally hurled him at his two pals. The three weaklings collapsed to the floor with groans at the force of Eiji's body weight slamming into them. Seto eyed them for just a second before turning back to the new girl, and his stomach clenched. 

Her fangs were beared in a snarl, her fists clenched at her sides ready to strike, and her seafoam eyes were darker; like a sea bed in a storm, her pupils were thin feral slits. 

_ ‘She’s a Feral...that’s why her scent was so strong and so chaotic.’ _ Seto hummed in thought just as the door opened to emit their Sensei. The man was in his late 40’s, dark eyes and dark balding hair. 

“What is going on in here?!” He demanded, his dark eyes landing on the three cowering alpha males and the omega female hover over them. 

“This pathetic lot was harassing me and I put a stop to it.” retorted with a huff tuning so she could keep both the alpha group and Watanabe-sensei in her line of sight, pretty smart if Seto was being honest. 

“Bitch should feel flattered.” One of the alphas sputtered quietly, but yelped and sunk in on himself when the new girl turned with a snarl and looked ready to pounce on them and continue thrashing them. 

“Enough you two take your seats. Eiji, get yourself to the nurses office. You must be the new student: Name, and classification.” The balding Beta, demanded eyes narrowed further as the three alpha males scurried off. 

“Ask nicely and I might tell you old man.” she sneered. 

“I beg your pardon young lady.” Sensei Goda sputtered, both appalled and infuriated by this girl’s attitude. 

“You're forgiven. Name’s Drakos, Asia. I find the classification system to be unethical and indefensible. So frankly it’s none of your business.” She smirked snidely. 

Seto perked up at hearing her name. Drakos was Greek, and if he wasn’t mistaken translated to dragon...His interest was mounting with every new minute detail. 

Drakos ignored any and all attempts Goda-sensei tried at obtaining her classification. Honestly Seto found it amusing how red in the face the balding man got with each failed attempt. 

Seto continued to watch throughout the rest of the day as alphas and teachers alike were thwarted at each abrasive confrontation with the Feral Omega.

Seriously, it was hilarious, he should have recorded them. The insults alone that the woman came up with were creatively cruel.

It was as the school day was coming to a close that he actually spoke to Drakos; he was making his way to his locker when he noticed both the spike in the already familiar feral scent and the group of roughnecks alphas surrounding Drakos

Seto’s eyes narrowed on the group of alphas harassing Drakos, all of which just happened to be in front of his locker. 

“Move.” he demanded, and let his alpha aura spike. He snorted as he watched the alphas scatter, he turned back and raised an eyebrow when his gaze landed on the feral omega. The girl looked miffed and about to snap at him. 

“Mind moving? You're blocking my locker.” Seto spoke, allowing his aura to recede. He was not an imbecile, and would not make the same idoitic mistakes of those who had accosted her before. The woman seemed to hate being ordered about, not that he blamed her.

Seafoam eyes blinked before narrowing. She sidestepped, but kept her untrusting gaze on him. 

_ ‘Probably thinks I’m fibbing about the locker.’ _ Seto internally snorted, yes he was highly interested in her, but he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself just to get her attention. Seto strode forward and quickly spun open his locker and put his books away.

“You're one of the only alphas that’s not approached me to demand my classification.” Asia stated, her narrowed eyes glancing him over. 

“As you stated in class it’s none of my business, secondly I already know, you’re an Feral Omega.” 

“So you’re a thoroughbred.” Asia spoke after a long pause, her pale green eyes narrowed. 

Azure eyes blinked, not sure whether or not to take the term as an insult. “Thoroughbred?” 

He had only ever heard that term associated with horses or some animal with a pedigree. Seafoam eyes locked onto his before both blinked.

“Seriously? You’re a Thoroughbred alpha and you don’t know? It’s like the Alpha of all alphas.” she stated her tone disbelieving. “Should I be offended at being called Feral?” 

“Never heard that term associated with humans only animals.” Seto scoffed, “Some would, I personally wouldn’t. I find most common Omegas are weak and useless. I’ve only heard rumors of ferals, but overall they can hold their own whether Omega or Alpha. They are more animalistic and instinct driven, but able to balance both ‘sides’ of the triad.”

“So basically a Beta that can access the capabilities of either Alpha or Omega?” 

"More along the lines of being able to bridge all three classifications. A feral Alpha for instance can give off a soothing aura instead of brash. Feral omegas from what I recall tend to be bolder, and able to completely ignore any alpha commands."

"Sounds like me." Asia hummed after a moment. “You’re odd for an Alpha.” 

Seto raised a slim brow watching as she turned to saunter off. Hopefully she meant that as a compliment and not an insult. With a shake of his head Seto finished putting his school things away before locking his locker back up. 

Today was profoundly interesting, almost overwhelmingly so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully my distinctive Feral Omega goes over well. It was just a little plot bunny that kept gnawing away at my muse. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's been a while, Apologies on that. This pandemic has me in a funk. Chapter is short, not sure how much will come from this story.


End file.
